Dress
by Grisse Hatake
Summary: Oneshot Kakasaku, basado en el tema musical "Versace on the floor" de Bruno Mars. Por favor escuchen el tema, también si quieren visualizar el vestido que me imagino que viste Sakura, busquen "vestido versace rojo de Gigi Hadid en los AMAs 2016". No puedo subir link sorry! Es mi primer fic, espero les guste. Gracias!


Jajajajaja… de verdad que no imaginaba que sabía bailar tan bien Hokage-sama – dijo riendo Sakura a Kakashi en uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ja, fue solo una pieza Sakura-chan – le contestó con una sonrisa de esas con los ojitos cerrados – además, es una hermosa noche de fiesta de gala, un salón muy bonito, buena música, buena compañía… - la miró de manera un poco más intensa.

La verdad que sí – se sonrojó un poco – y claro que soy buena compañía – dijo con orgullo.

No lo dudaría ni por un segundo Sakura – le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura.

Kakashi aquí no! Alguien podría vernos! – le dijo Sakura al oído mirando hacia el inicio del pasillo para ver si alguien se acercaba.

La verdad eso no me importa mucho, si se enteran de lo nuestro sería mejor, ya estamos listos, no crees? - la abrazó – por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?

No es que no quiera mi amor, créeme que yo también lo quiero, y para anunciar lo nuestro solo basta buscar un buen momento, pero la boda de la Mizukage no lo es no? – miró con cierta diversión a Kakashi.

Hm… tienes razón en eso, a la Mizukage no le gustaría que nosotros llamemos más la atención en lugar de su boda – le respondió sonriéndole pero sin soltar su cintura – pero sé de alguien que llamó bastante la atención desde que llegó – dijo pensativo.

Hm? De seguro fue una mujer no? Por eso te diste cuenta… - dijo con tono de ofendida.

Jaja, sí, fue una mujer, una muy hermosa, la más hermosa que he visto en realidad, de hecho – la miró intensamente.

Ah ok! Si era taaaan bonita qué haces aquí? Ve y búscala, así de paso me sueltas y me dejas ir a mi habitación – dijo la pelirosa tratando de zafarse del agarre del peliplata con una cara de enojo.

Eso fue lo que hice exactamente Sakura, incluso la invité a bailar, fue solo una pieza pero fue más que suficiente para mí – la tenía sujeta de las manos y se acercó a hablarle al oído.

P..pero si con la única con quien bailaste…fui yo – lo miró.

Así es… - le sonrió con ojos cerrados.

En eso ya habían llegado a sus habitaciones, eran habitaciones separadas, la Mizukage había alquilado la mansión más lujosa y un par de las suites más exclusivas fueron destinadas a los invitados especiales, como el Hokage de la aldea de las hojas y su acompañante. _De paso aclaro que Kakashi y Sakura ya llevaban casi un año como pareja._

Kakashi… no lo esperaba de ti – dijo sonrojándose.

Lo eres – tomándole del rostro y dándole un beso al cual ella correspondió.

Está bien… digamos que le creo Hokage sama – sonrió divertida Sakura.

Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que me hace sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy mi amor – poniendo carita triste.

Es por eso que ya debes ir a dormir, los viejos como tú necesitan buen descanso jaja, no olvides que mañana partimos temprano para Konoha.

Hmm… lo pensaré… - dándole otro beso – buenas noches Sakura.

Buenas noches Hokage-sama – le guiñó y le sacó la lengua a la vez que se dirigía a su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Kakashi.

En eso Kakashi se le quedó viendo, el vestido que llevaba le dejaba muy bonita la espalda y el trasero, ja, por eso lo había elegido, sabía que le quedaría perfecto.

Oi! Te gusta lo que ves? – le dijo Sakura con una ceja levantada.

Ah? Yo? No estaba mirando nada en específico – dijo Kakashi evasivo.

Como digas jaja, ya ve a descansar… - dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Tú siempre tan mandona, hm, nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan – dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo.

Así los dos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, _pueden verlo desde el punto de vista de que la habitación de Sakura está a la izquierda y a la derecha la de Kakashi._

En su habitación el peliplata dejó salir un suspiro a la vez que se bajó la máscara, era difícil, muy difícil para él no estar con Sakura, pero habían decidido no llamar la atención como pareja aún, lo harían en su momento y pronto, ya que así lo habían acordado. Bueno, ahora debía darse un baño, uno con agua fría, muy fría.

Sakura por su lado no estaba pasándola tan diferente al peliplata, cuando le pidió que la acompañara a la boda de la Mizukage y que pasarían un par de días en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de aquella aldea, no solos, pero igual era una oportunidad difícil de dejar escapar o por lo menos dejar de pensar en pasar la noche juntos como ya lo habían hecho desde hace unos meses, solo que como no lo habían publicado aún, optaron por tomar habitaciones separadas en este caso para no llamar la atención. Uff y cómo dolía, se miró en el espejo del gran baño que tenía a su disposición y su reflejo era increíble, si Ino la hubiera visto se había caído de espaldas, realmente debía dar crédito a las palabras de Kakashi, estaba hermosa, empezando por el recogido del pelo, el collar que hace unos meses le había regalado el peliplata, el vestido que llevaba que era precioso y que… oh por Dios… se sorprendió – no le había agradecido.

Si serás tonta Sakura – dándose una palmada en la frente – cómo se te pudo olvidar! Será que por eso tenía esa carita? – se preguntó – tengo que hacerlo ahora, pero… ir a su habitación, no es taaan llamativo no? O si? Si alguien pregunta puedo decir que solo iba para confirmar el horario en que saldremos mañana… mmm… suena creíble no? Ay Sakura como lo olvidaste?.

Unos segundos más de debatir mentalmente si iba o no a la habitación de Kakashi y al final ni ella supo cómo estaba golpeando la puerta del peliplata.

Si Sakura-chan? – dijo Kakashi abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa.

Cómo… qué más da, seguro sentiste mi chakra… Kakas… hiii! En dónde está tu máscara?

Ah? Es que pensaba darme un baño antes de dormir y me la saqué, y tú? Piensas dormir vestida así? No es que me oponga pero desn…

Shhhhh! – lo silenció entrando a la habitación de él y cerrando la puerta tras ella – alguien más puede verte, o sea ver tu rostro.

Solo tú tienes esa exclusividad preciosa – dijo Kakashi guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole – ahora, cambiamos de planes y no me avisaste? No me quejo si es el caso eh!

Ya quisieras jaja pero no, no vine a eso. Kakashi, no te agradecí aún por el vestido, se me pasó totalmente, es… hermoso, de verdad muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte, gracias de verdad – le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia.

No hagas eso, Sakura – se acercó a ella – no tienes el por qué de agradecerme, yo quise regalártelo y justo se dio la ocasión no? Te queda perfecto, a ver date una vuelta – dijo agarrándola de la mano y dándole una vuelta a la vez que la observaba.

Mmm y qué te parece? – dijo Sakura tratando de hacer una pose sexy.

Hum, eres perfecta - le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

N…no hagas eso, sabes que no puedo con esa sonrisa.

En serio? Mmm no lo recordaba, si quieres puedo volver a ponerme la máscara y-

No te atrevas!

Ok, ok, no lo puedo evitar Sakura-chan, estás preciosa, el vestido te queda perfecto, la boda y la fiesta fueron espectaculares y ahora estás aquí en mi habitación poniendo esa pose sexy, ja, no lo puedo evitar – y sonrió mostrando los dientes, los caninos un poco más sobresalientes que lo dejaban tan sexy.

En eso Sakura se dio cuenta que Kakashi ya no llevaba el saco del traje azul marino oscuro que había vestido para la boda, solo tenía la camisa que llevaba debajo de color gris oscuro que combinaba con la máscara del mismo color, la cual ahora ya no la tenía. Por qué todo lo que se ponía le quedaba perfecto?

Umm, te gusta lo que ves? Le preguntó divertido a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

Eh? Qué? Yo no te estaba mirando a ti, sino al cuadro tan bonito que está detrás de ti.

Sí, claro… - dijo abrazándola – quédate conmigo.

Sería muy llamativo Kakashi – tocándole el rostro – además mañana debemos partir temprano, de seguro querrás descansar por tu cuenta.

Eso podemos resolverlo, como Hokage puedo llegar a la hora que se me antoje – le sonrió con los ojitos cerrados – y no hay otro lugar en este mundo en donde quisiera estar que aquí contigo y lo sabes.

Sakura se quedó totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida, que ese hombre le haya dicho eso, que haya bailado con ella y con nadie más, sabiendo que el Hokage no bailaba (generalmente se escapaba a un árbol bien retirado para leer su Icha Icha), que le haya regalado ese vestido tan hermoso y se lo haya dejado en su departamento junto con una nota que solo decía: Lúcete mi amor. Que haya tomado la iniciativa en la decisión que tomaron de dar a conocer al público su relación en cuanto regresen a Konoha, la sensación de seguridad y calidez que le daba al abrazarla, al besarla. Todo eso hizo que dejase de pensar y lo tomó del cuelo de la camisa y lo besó dulcemente.

Kakashi se sorprendió pero le correspondió sin dudar, la abrazó fuerte y siguieron besándose a la vez que sentían que la cosa se iba poniendo más y más intensa. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, los ojos de Sakura brillaban más que nunca, los ojos de Kakashi aunque oscuros igual demostraban una calidez y brillo que a la pelirosa le encantaban. Esta vez Kakashi tomó la iniciativa y tomó a Sakura por la cintura y con su mano derecha le levantó la pierna izquierda para acariciarle el muslo y luego colocarla a la altura de su cintura. Su piel se sentía tan bien, ahora bajó un poco hacia el cuello y le dio unos besos más ahí a la vez que sentía el aroma del perfume de Sakura impregnarse en él, cosa que le encantaba. Mientras Sakura estaba con ambas manos enredadas en el pelo de Kakashi, ese desordenado y sexy cabello, con ese aroma tan varonil, tan…Kakashi, deslizó una mano por su espalda y la otra por sus pectorales, desabotonando unos cuantos botones que le daban acceso a la zona de la clavícula del peliplata en donde lo empezó a besar y luego volvió a subir por su cuello, terminó de desabotonar los botones que faltaban y le despojó de la misma aprovechando que él se separó solo unos segundos para tomar aire. Ahora podía sentir su piel por completo, esos pectorales, esos bíceps, ese abdomen. Y retomó los besos por el cuello de este. Kakashi sentía que no soportaría más tiempo de esa forma, esa mujer sabía cómo volverlo loco de a poco, así que mientras la besaba empezó a bajar muy lentamente el cierre del vestido de Sakura, lo suficiente como para que le de paso a su espalda en donde la acarició suavemente mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros.

Me encanta el vestido Sakura, pero creo que ya no lo vas a necesitar – le dijo con una voz ronca y siguiendo con los besos en el cuello.

Ka.. Kakashi…

Aunque no era la primera vez que estaban juntos igual Sakura sentía un poco de pudor cuando él la veía desnuda, no es que no estuviera en buena forma, sino un complejo estúpido que le costaba sacarse. Pero cuando escuchaba esa voz ronca, que buscaba sacarla de quicio, olvidaba esa timidez y se animaba a todo.

Kakashi la levantó y le colocó ambas piernas en su cintura, encaminándolos a la cama aun sin dejar de besarse, Sakura solo se dejó llevar y volvió a meter sus manos en el cabello del peliplata. Cuando llegaron a la cama, Kakashi la bajó cuidadosamente de espaldas sobre las suaves sábanas de seda, Sakura se veía tan bien así, sonrojada por el deseo que se veía reflejado en sus ojos, un poco despeinada pero le quedaba perfecto. Él aprovechó para sacarse los pantalones y los zapatos rápidamente y se quedó solo con bóxers de color negro. Subió a la cama como un tigre acechando a su presa, puso ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la pelirosa para manejar su peso y se hizo dueño de su boca mientras se acariciaban mutuamente el único tirante del vestido de Sakura bajó por su brazo derecho, sus piernas acariciaban las piernas de Kakashi, quien acariciaba sus muslos subiendo por su trasero, su espalda y quedando en el cuello. En eso Sakura utilizó un poco de chakra para tomar fuerza y sin que Kakashi tuviera tiempo de reclamar ya estaba boca para arriba y ella sentada sobre él. Sakura se abalanzó lentamente sobre él copiando los movimientos que él había hecho anteriormente, deslizó sus manos desde el borde de su ropa interior subiendo por sus abdominales, sus pectorales, su cuello y lo besó intensamente incluso mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior haciendo que él soltara un gemido que la hizo tomar valor y se levantó de la cama y le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio a Kakashi quien estaba por quejarse.

De repente, como si hubieran puesto música que solo ella podía escuchar empezó a moverse a un ritmo bien sensual frente a la cama, llamando la atención del peliplata quien se acomodó para observarla atentamente. Sakura bailaba lenta pero seductoramente mirándolo intensamente

Hace un rato me dijiste que el vestido te encantaba pero que ya no lo necesitaría más, no? Jaja, estoy de acuerdo sabes? – dijo dándose la vuelta quedando de espaldas a él a la vez que empezó a bajar lo poco que faltaba del cierre del elegante vestido rojo que llevaba, el cual cayó al suelo con un sonido suave, dando a conocer que no llevaba ropa interior. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kakashi, quien tenía una cara de sorpresa pero de las buenas. Así que dio su paso final y levantó una mano hacia su cabello para sacar el broche que sostenía débilmente su ya desordenada cabellera haciendo que caiga como una larga capa rosa sobre sus hombros y sus pechos.

Ante esto Kakashi la miró con una cara de pervertido impresionante, pero se quedó en su lugar ya que algo decía que esa noche ella tomaría las riendas en todo, y él no se oponía, para nada.

Sakura subió a la cama de forma muy sexy y se sentó en el regazo de Kakashi, sintiendo de paso que algo estaba luchando por salir de sus bóxers, lo cual era algo que le encantaba y no lo podía negar. Kakashi se acercó más a ella a propósito, sintiendo todo su cuerpo y con un movimiento rápido digo del ninja que copia, la única prenda que llevaba terminó en el suelo, consiguiendo que Sakura soltara un gemido al sentirlo tan cerca a su entrada, pero no perdió la compostura. Ella lo empujó para quedar totalmente boca para arriba y ella sobre él vistiendo solo la cadena de oro que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños N° 21, que era simple pero el dije tenía forma de rombo con su nombre gravado en el reverso, la cual caía entre sus pechos. Kakashi la sostenía por la cintura, la miraba con tantas ganas que quería hacerla suya pero ya! En eso Sakura se agacha lentamente dándole más que un primer plano de sus pechos, le da un beso por toda la cara, su frente, su cicatriz, su nariz, y en sus labios, y luego finalmente se dirigió a su oído y le dijo con una voz sumamente sexy: No creas que lo olvidé, Feliz Cumpleaños… Kakashi!


End file.
